


Catalyst

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything happens because of Hinata, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kageyama tobio's sister - Freeform, M/M, Messy, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of stuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An incident acts as a catalyst, having Karasuno's volleyball team face their problems even earlier than they were supposed to.Or: an incident will reveal a bit more of the lives of Karasuno's volleyball team and perhaps the others as well...I never said I was good at summaries or English. Be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hinata woke up.

His eyes took a few moments to adjust to the light coming from his window. The blinds weren't doing a very good job blocking out the light.

He looked at the clock in his bedside table and groaned.

It was 4:21 in the morning.

Hinata laid back down, closing his eyes. He needed to wake up at 5 and leave the house at 5:30 if he wanted to reach the school at 6 for morning practice.

And if he got lucky, he would be able to surprise Kageyama and beat him in their daily race to school.

Hinata opened up his eyes and looked at his clock again. It's 4:26.

He sighed, getting out of bed and going towards the bathroom.

He entered the room, turning on the lights.

The bathroom was neat and smelt of soap and mint.

He reached the sink and washed his face, cold water washing away his sleepiness.

Hinata made a decision to have a quick shower. The cold water also did a good job at waking him up.

After showering, Hinata dried off, ignored the bruises on his stomach, and put on a white t-shirt and black shorts before wearing his school uniform He took a banana from the fridge, putting it in his school bag.

His mother usually worked overtime, so she was probably asleep. Natsu would be brought to school later on in the day and fetched by either his mother or himself.

Hinata double checked his bag for everything he needed for the school day before putting on his shoes and leaving the house at 4:57.

The sky was still dark and the temperature was freezing, but Hinata was used to it after months of this.

He mounted his bicycle and started cycling towards the hill.

The hill was a nice place to bike through. It had a relaxing aura around it that made people want to just go there and enjoy the view.

_“Take the fucking brat with you!”_

Hinata’s bicycle swayed slightly before returning to its normal route.

He started going downhill, slowing down his speed in case he fell down the steep slope.

“ _Leave! I never needed a stupid bitch like you anyways!”_

Hinata kept cycling, speed increasing as he got further down the hill.

_“Hey, you son of a bitch. Listen here. You will never be my son. Never. You and your whorish mother are worthless, got it? Worthless!”_

Hinata, on instinct, jerked towards the right, swerving, before falling onto the ground.

He winced before standing up.

His arms and legs were probably scraped in a few places and he could feel some of his bruises deepening.

He picked up his bicycle and things before walking to school, arms and legs throbbing with every movement.

_“You should go and fucking kill yourself!”_

Hinata honestly couldn’t wait for this day to end.

 


	2. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's Kageyama's turn now. Just what will i do to this precious blueberry? Wait to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so happy people are reading this
> 
> Sorry if this is too short (again). I seriously can't write really long

 

Kageyama waited at the entrance of the gym impatiently. Where the hell was that dumbass? Kageyama couldn’t wait to rub his instant win in his face.

_“Do you really think you can be better than me?”_

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama turned his head, ready to rub his victory, in the dumbass’s face when he realized it wasn’t the dumbass who called him. It was Suga-san. Daichi-san and Asahi-san were behind him.

Suga, worried, asked “where’s Hinata? Isn’t he usually with you?”

Kageyama shook his head. “The dumbass isn’t here yet. He probably slept in or did something stupid.”

“Oi Bakayama! I’m right here!”

_“Foolish Otouto. You won’t be at my level any time soon- even with your current skills.”_

The four turn their heads towards Hinata, who was running on the path from the school building. He had an irritated look on his face.

“What did you call me?!”

“Ah!”

Kageyama had walked up to Hinata and squeezed his head.

_“Just accept the truth, okay?”_

The third years sweatdropped at the scene. Daichi-san cleared his throat.

“So are you going to go to the clubroom to change or not?”

Kageyama whipped his head to where the three were standing, probably getting whiplash at the same time. But he knew Dumbass Hinata probably did the same thing, so he decided not to worry too much.

_“We are not the same. Okaa-san and Otou-san may not expect so much from you, but they do for me. Can you even imagine the stress they put on me?”_

“Hai!”

Kageyama caught the keys thrown towards him and ran up the stairs, the Dumbass chasing after him.

“I’m gonna win this time, Kageyama!”

“In your dreams Hinata-boke!”

_“So go to any school you wish. Just know that our parents will not care, Tobio.”_

Asahi sighed at the two’s antics as the third years walked up the stairs in a comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious, i support the headcanon where Kageyama has an older sister. Who is better at volleyball than him
> 
> I had to write this twice because i wasn't happy with the end product
> 
> Any suggestions to improve this story? It probably needs a LOT of improvement


	3. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's next? 
> 
> This is kinda like the aftermath of the 'catalyst', if you know what i mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had free time so why not two updates?
> 
> Youtube can wait. -tears up-
> 
> And ayyyy 4 kudos. I was going into this thinking i wouldn't get any at all so thaNKS A LOT YALL

 

It was a good day.

His mother had made his favourite for lunch in school and Tsukki had came to walk with him to school.

The weather was perfect- cloudy with a bit of wind. His favourite weather.

It was a good day.

Morning practice was the usual- with Hinata and Kageyama arguing and Tsukki giving his own funny and sarcastic comments.

The lessons taught in school were easy enough to understand and he had eaten lunch with Tsukki.

It was a good day.

… ...

It was a bad day.

Hinata had jumped and had spiked Kageyama’s toss successfully. However, he fell afterwards. He didn’t get up.

And he was bleeding. And oh _god_ , he was _bleeding_.

Yamaguchi sat on one of the seats in the hospital, anxiously waiting for news of Hinata.

How could he have not noticed?

_He was wearing knee pads._

Yamaguchi had thought those were a gift from Bokuto-san.

_He wore a long-sleeved shirt during practice._

Yamaguchi had thought he had forgotten to wash his shirts. At least, that was what he told them.

_When did Hinata become just ‘he’?_

Yamaguchi slumped forward, thoughts swarming his head.

“Yamaguchi? You okay?”

Yamaguchi lifted his head towards the voice. Ennoshita. He was there for Yamaguchi whenever he was in a messy situation, giving him good advice.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Yamaguchi didn’t like lying to Ennoshita -or lying at all- but he had to be strong for the team. For himself.

Ennoshita sat down beside Yamaguchi. “You sure?”

Yamaguchi looked around. Tsukki was leaning against the wall, his usual headphones covering his ears. Kinnoshita and Narita were sitting further away, silent.

Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya are nowhere to be seen. The third years were probably looking for them. Shimuzu and Yachi went to get some food from the convenience store. Coach and Sensei were missing too.

_Talk about irresponsible._

Yamaguchi blocked out those thoughts, turning his head towards Ennoshita. “Not really,” he admitted in a quieter voice.

Ennoshita gave a reassuring smile and squeezed Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine.”

_Will he?_

Yamaguchi forced a smile on his face and nodded.

“He’ll be fine,” Yamaguchi repeated.

And he truly hoped that Hinata _would_ be fine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so short and i was so sad with how this turned out
> 
> Headcanon: Suga, Ennoshita and Yama are close to each other cause they're team moms but in different generations
> 
> By the way, would you prefer a few short chapters posted in one chapter or do you like it like this?


	4. Tanaka and Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Suga's here today~
> 
> This is way too rushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two very short chapters in a short chapter :D
> 
> I'll admit, its not a good day for me so imma just drown myself into the Haikyuu fandom
> 
> That makes everything better!
> 
> ... right?

 

He grasped the toilet sink hard. How could he be so stupid? Why didn’t he realize earlier?

He grasped the toilet sink harder and looked at the mirror. A boy with a buzz cut and a menacing look stared back at him.

Tanaka had failed as a senpai. Senpais were supposed to look after their kouhais. Senpais were supposed to earn their respect. Basically everything he wasn’t and didn’t do.

He let go of the sink, letting his fingers curl into his palm. Letting his nails dig into his skin until it became white.

What kind of senpai was he? What kind of person was he? How could he let Hinata be injured?

_How could he let his younger brother be injured?_

Tanaka gave a frustrated growl, not noticing the figure coming in.

“Tanaka, are you okay?”

Tanaka released the death grip on his hands, avoiding his captain’s gaze. The floor was always a very interesting thing to look at. It was made with light blue tiles.

“Just peachy.”

Daichi didn’t reply. Tanaka couldn’t see his expression. They stayed in tense silence for a while. So long that Tanaka wondered if he should speak up.

“He’ll be fine.”

Tanaka jumped slightly.

“Hinata will be-” Daichi’s voice cracked slightly “-fine.”

Tanaka looked up, into the mirror. Daichi’s reflection was tense, hair shadowing his eyes, head bent downwards. His fist were clenched, much like Tanaka’s were moments ago.

Daichi looked up and met Tanaka’s gaze in the mirror. Worry, sadness, pain and so many other expressions were showing in his eyes.

He forced a pained smile onto his lips.

Tanaka felt warmth in his eyes.

“He’s Hinata, after all.”

Tanaka couldn’t stop himself as he cried into his hands, screaming, letting the bottled up emotions free, when he heard that.

_Please be okay, Shouyou._

  
::first draft chappie

  
Kageyama wasn’t picking up his phone.

With each call sent to voicemail and each unseen message, Suga got more worried. Kageyama and Hinata were like best friends -at least, he thinks they are- and he must have been dealing with it quite hard.

If Daichi or Asahi had gotten injured, Suga would be blaming himself too.

Suga shook his head. No. This was about Hinata, not him, Daichi or Asahi. He had searched the inside and outside of the hospital with no luck.

He took out his phone, planning to text Kageyama again when his eyes landed on another app.

‘ _Tracking app’_

Suga entered the app, typing in Kageyama’s phone number and password. (He had made sure to use a password just in case a suspicious person -kuroo and bokuto- had told Kageyama to download an app that would ruin his innocence but no one needed to know that)

The line connected and a red dot was shown on the screen. Kageyama was at the park. Which was at least five streets away.

Suga’s eye twitched. Seriously, where do these people even get the energy?! Despite that, he started at a jog towards Kageyama.

_Please don’t do anything stupid, Kageyama.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don' question the tracking app XD
> 
> I can't wait for the next chapter, though~
> 
> I wanna see how far i can push Kageyama till he breaks


	5. Kageyama (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's back
> 
> I promise to not mess him up too badly
> 
> And my writing isn't that constant?? 
> 
> I have no idea

 

Kageyama sat on the swings. It was rusted from years of use but was still usable. He sneezed.

“King?”

Kageyama looked up. It was Kindaichi and Kunimi.

“Why are you here?”

_“Imouto? Why are you in the kitchen?”_

Kindaichi rolled his eyes.

The younger froze, slim shoulders tensing from his sister’s sudden appearance.

“We can be wherever we want to be King,” Kindaichi sneered.

_“I… can’t be here?”_

Kunimi looked blankly at the scene while Kageyama looked blankly at Kindaichi.

_She looked blankly at him._

“Okay,” Kageyama said.

_“Okay then. Do whatever you wish.”_

Kunimi, still blank-faced, tugged on Kindaichi’s jersey sleeve. “We should go,” he muttered.

_His sister walked past him, still blank-faced. She opened the fridge door, taking out a small carton of milk before closing the door._

Kindaichi scoffed. “Fine,” he said -a bit reluctantly-, turning to leave.

_She turned to leave._

They started walking away.

_She started walking out, poking the straw into the carton of milk._

“I’m sorry.”

_“I…”_

Kindaichi and Kunimi turned around so fast, Kageyama wondered if they would get whiplash.

_She turned around, raising an eyebrow at him._

“What?” To his surprise, Kunimi was the one who answered. Lazy Kunimi. Slacker Kunimi. Not-supposed-to-care Kunimi.

_“Is something wrong, Imouto?” Her lackadaisical attitude had always unnerved him._

Kageyama couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t even open his mouth.

_He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t even open his mouth._

Kindaichi and Kunimi still looked at him, as if waiting for an explanation. Kageyama didn’t have one.

_“If you have nothing to tell me, then I’ll be leaving.”_

“Kageyama!”

_“...”_

The three first years turned their heads to face the newcomer. It was Suga.

_He turned his head to look at the floor._

He was out of breath and looked like he ran all the way from the hospital. (Which he probably did)

_He felt like running away from there. Far, far away._

“We-” Suga was still panting quite a bit. Maybe he needs more exercise? “-were worried about you.”

_It’s not like his sister would care. It’s not like she would be worried._

Suga said it all in one breath in case his panting affected his words. Kageyama felt a bit guilty for worrying the older male -team mom- and stood up, dusting his pants. He hasn’t made eye contact with them yet.

_But even as her back faded to the living room, he couldn’t do anything._

“Sorry Suga-san,” Kageyama said, still avoiding eye contact with his ex-teammates. “I needed to clear my head for a bit.” Which was true. He needed to get away from… well, everything.

_His head was so full. He just wanted it to be quiet._

Especially Hinata.

Kageyama would never admit it but he was worried for the older first year. (Not that he would admit it out loud, of course. He would deny it every single time and glare at you for even asking stupid questions only the dumbass would ask. Is he rubbing off on you?!)

Hinata would always chase after the ball no matter what. He would never give up and always manage to surprise people with new things everytime. Those qualities were what Kageyama respected about Hinata. (Again, not that he would ever admit it. He’s too stubborn to do it, anyways.)

But now? Hinata was in a goddamn hospital. They didn’t even know whether he was alright.

Kageyama forcibly pushed those thoughts into a box at the back of his mind. He turned to look at Suga, who was still wheezing from the run, and looked at Kindaichi and Kunimi, who were looking between the two setters, confused.

Kageyama evaded their curious gazes and looked at Suga. “Can we go?”

Suga looked at Kageyama, then at Kindaichi and Kunimi. He was taking slightly smaller breaths now. He nodded, “Yeah. If you want to.”

Kageyama started walking away, not caring about Suga not catching up. Not caring about Kindaichi and Kunimi’s gazes burning into his back.

“Have a nice day, Kindaichi-san, Kunimi-san.” Kageyama never looked back to see their reactions as he walked faster.

_And he wondered briefly if he could ever confront his sister._

_Or maybe he would never get the quiet he wanted._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love procrastination, don't you?
> 
> Which is exacctly why i won't publish a chappie tomorrow. Since i'm that lazy


	6. Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lenny face has nothing to do with the chappie. Probably
> 
> I'm back from procrastination (read: school)
> 
> Yay

 

Yachi was stricken with worry. She was unhealthily pale and was shaking like a leaf. Kiyoko gave her petite shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Yachi looked at Kiyoko, with those beautiful doe eyes of hers, worried. Kiyoko gave a rare smile, only reserved for Yachi.

But she couldn’t help but feel her own worry burning under her skin. Even if they weren’t very close, Kiyoko saw Hinata as a younger brother.

_And a potential love rival._

It wasn’t worry that Kiyoko felt, she realised. It was guilt. Kiyoko had wanted Hinata to stay far away from Yachi, and she couldn’t help but feel as if it was partially her fault.

It wasn’t right for Kiyoko to like Yachi more than a friend or close sister, after all. Yachi would probably be disgusted if she found out about Kiyoko’s feelings. But Kiyoko couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t stop herself from loving Yachi. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling jealous whenever someone that wasn’t her made Yachi smile or laugh.

Kiyoko had fallen in love with the blonde and she couldn’t stop it.

What would her parents think? They would be disappointed, probably also disgusted. Kiyoko injured her leg and wasn’t able to do track anymore. She had declined going to Seijoh in favour of going to Karasuno. _God, what would her parents think?_

“Kiyoko-senpai?” A beautiful innocent voice had spoke up.

Said girl turned her head towards Yachi. “Yes, Hitoka-chan?”

Yachi looked down, fiddling with her fingers. Kiyoko thought it was a cute habit.

“Do you think Hinata-kun will be okay?”

Kiyoko’s heart sank with even more guilt. She forced a smile to her face and nodded. “Of course, he’s Hinata, after all.”

Yachi’s face lightened up at that, but Kiyoko could still see some doubt in her eyes. Hesitating for a split second, Kiyoko nervously raised her hand and ruffled the blonde’s hair. It was smooth. Yachi looked up in surprise, but no doubt more relaxed.

“Thank you, Kiyoko.” Those words made Kiyoko skip a beat or two. Or ten.

“It’s nothing, Hitoka-chan.”

_I would do anything to make you happy, Hitoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see y'all Kiyoyachi shippers everywhere
> 
> Don't lie
> 
> That ending had nothing to do with the chappie. i just wanted to add it


	7. Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata Natsu, folks! How exciting!
> 
> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive? Yeah, lets go with that

 

Hinata Natsu was five years old when she lost a baby tooth.

Hinata Natsu was also five years old when she saw her nii-chan cry for the first time.

Hinata Natsu was six years old when she decided to be an artist to draw her nii-chan when he played volleyball.

Hinata Natsu was also six years old when she asked him about the lines on his stomach.

Hinata Natsu was seven when her mother picked her up from school and brought her to the hospital. Her nii-chan was there on the white bed. The walls were white, the floor was white- her nii-chan didn’t belong in a place like this.

Her nii-chan wasn’t supposed to look so sick. He wasn’t supposed to avoid her gaze as the doctor said ‘blah blah depression blah’. He wasn’t supposed to look so empty and sad. Not her nii-chan.

Kaa-chan wasn’t supposed to look so sad either. She wasn’t supposed to cry and hug nii-chan, asking what she did wrong.

She was supposed to bring Natsu home and make dinner. Then nii-chan would come back all tired and sweaty but she would still give him ‘the biggest most awesomest hug in the whole universe!’. Then he would go and shower while Natsu continued drawing pictures nii-chan would eventually paste on his room walls.

Then kaa-chan, nii-chan and herself would sit down and eat dinner. Nii-chan would always talk about ‘Bakayama-kun’ and Natsu would talk about her day at school with Yu-kun and Take-kun. (Nii-chan would scrunch up his face whenever she talked about them for some reason)

So why was everything different now?

The man in white had left and kaa-chan was still crying. Nii-chan didn’t say anything as she hugged him.

Natsu didn’t know what to do. She stood there awk-ward-ly. (Yes, she learnt that word today in school)

She didn’t get it. Why was nii-chan so sad? Why was kaa-chan so sad? Did this change anything? Or did everything stay the same?

After a long time, kaa-chan had to leave to talk to ‘ukai-san and takeda-san’, whoever they were. Natsu fleetingly remembered nii-chan talking about them.

_“Nat-chan! Kaa-chan! Sensei got THE Ukai’s grandson to coach us! With him, we’ll be undefeatable!”_

Kaa-chan had teased nii-chan about knowing the word undefeatable and nii-chan had gotten embarrassed.

“Nat-chan?” It was soft. Fragile. Different from what her nii-chan was.

She sometimes saw nii-chan like this, when kaa-chan was busy at work. He would stay in bed, looking at nothing with blank eyes, as if searching for something. Natsu got worried that if he searched too far, he wouldn’t come back.

Natsu trotted towards nii-chan, clambering onto the white bed messily. He laughed and helped her get up.

It was a long time since Natsu heard her brother laugh so truly. It sounded so sad, yet warm at the same time. Natsu liked it when her nii-chan laughed.

“How was your day at school?”

It was daily occurence for nii-chan to ask Natsu how her day was. Then he would either tell her about his day, if he was in the mood, or stare at nothing again.

“It was awesome! Take-kun brought onigiri an’ there was tuna flavour an’ he shared with me and Yu-kun an’ I thought ‘em how to make the flower crown you showed me how to make with the pretty flowers in the school garden an’ they were sooo impressed!”

Natsu always told her day from start to finish, most of the time including ‘Yu-kun’ and ‘Take-kun’. Nii-chan would always smile and hug her afterwards. And that was exactly what he did once Natsu finished her story. (He alwas made a face when she mentioned Yu-kun and Take-kun, though)

With her short arms clinging tightly to her nii-chan’s shirt and his thin arms wrapped around her waist, Hinata Natsu couldn’t help but feel as if everything would be alright. No, it would be alright. Natsu would make sure of that, she decided, snuggling further into her nii-chan’s warm embrace.

_Everything was alright._

 

 


	8. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, as you can tell, a half-assed attempt at writing Asahi

 

“He doesn’t want any visitors.”

Those were 5 words no one wanted to hear when their teammate and junior was in a hospital.

Asahi acknowledged that fact. It was quite hard to do so when said teammate and junior’s mother was standing right in front of him, looking as if she had just cried.

She probably did.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Asahi couldn’t help but worry. Was Hinata alright? Why didn’t they want to see him? Did they do something wrong? Was he upset with them? The possibilities were endless.

And Asahi was afraid. So, so afraid. But that was the only thing he was good for, wasn’t he? Being afraid.

Asahi didn’t _want_ to be _afraid_. He was _sick and tired_ of being _afraid_. He wanted to stand up against them. Wanted to barge straight into the damn hospital room and check on Hinata.

Yet a single look at said junior’s mother’s face was enough to get that confidence tumbling down.

She looked so sad. So lost. So desperate. Asahi couldn’t say no to her. Not when she reminded Asahi so much of himself.

He nodded, eyes glued to the floor. He couldn’t see the others’ reactions but they were probably the same as him or crying.

Hinata’s mother smiled forcefully.

“Thank you for being so considerate, kids.”

That was all she said before she left. What was Asahi expecting? Sympathy? Empathy? Hinata’s mother (whose name he never got) was probably suffering the same as they were, if not, worse.

And he had saw a little kid as well… with the bright hair Hinata had. Was she his sister?

Asahi remembered Hinata telling him about her. He had seemed so happy.

_“I didn’t know you had a sister, Hinata.”_

_“I do! Her name’s Natsu and she’s just the cutest and best sister ever!”_

_“Does she like volleyball, then?”_

_Hinata pouted. “Not really… but she likes drawing. Especially when I’m playing volleyball!”_

_A scoff was heard behind them. Asahi turned, facing Kageyama. “Then her drawings must be really bad, since you’re so bad at volleyball, Dumbass.”_

_“Urusai Bakayama! My sister’s drawings are amazing! Way too amazing for your eyes!”_

_Asahi laughed nervously. This was getting out of hand. Trying to stop the duo from fighting, Asahi said, “so how old is Natsu, Hinata?”_

_Hinata whipped his head towards Asahi, grinning._

_“She’s seven!”_

_And he looked so happy saying it. Proud, even. Natsu must have made Hinata extremely happy if he managed to forget about his argument with Kageyama._

_Asahi smiled._

Asahi frowned. That memory alone brought up a whole lot of other questions. How was Hinata’s family taking it? Where was Hinata’s father?

Is Hinata alright?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually planning to make this into a series where there's a story for each character since this is way too messy


	9. Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi's past is somewhat revealed.
> 
> We also get nearer to the ending of this book, but hopefully not this series

 

Yachi hoped everything that just happened wasn’t true. She hoped it was just a nightmare. A really long one. She hoped she would wake up, just like all the other nights when she was a kid.

Yachi hoped and hoped, yet Kamisama just wasn’t merciful, was he?

Hinata… Yachi was so worried. It wasn’t the anxiousness she felt when meeting new people or confronting her mother, it was… fear. For her friend, teamate and (platonic) brother.

If Yachi was being honest with herself, she would admit that she never realised how important Hinata was until he… until he was admitted to a hospital.

And Yachi screamed at herself for being an idiot. Why was everything so important to her when they were nearly gone? Was she that naive? That much of an idiot? She hoped not.

… …

Or maybe she was, but was too stubborn to admit it. Yachi didn’t seem like the type, but she could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

Unlike her younger self.

_“W-why are… you d-doing… this…”_

_“No… please…”_

_“Ya-chan… m-make them s-stop.”_

_“... Ya-chan?”_

_But nobody came._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im excited to write Yachi's past in her own draft story.
> 
> So many ideas, so little time


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before i try to write other things that are... hopefully better and longer.
> 
> I dont get it- im usually better at writing. Maybe its just cause its Haikyuu

 

He woke up.

Sunlight filtered in from behind the curtains. He was surprised that he managed to sleep well.

He turned to his side. On the dresser was a little cactus in a cute purple pot. On it said ‘get well soon’ in green and that was-

Oh. He was in the hospital, wasn’t he?

He sighed, bringing his hand up to go through his orange hair.

_“I don’t want to see any of them.”_

_“Shouyou…”_

_“Kaa-chan, please.”_

_“... fine. But are you sure?”_

_“Yeah… I am.”_

_A sigh. “If you say so.”_

That was yesterday.

A sigh. Today was a Friday. They would usually get meat buns after practice on Fridays.

Hinata liked the meat buns Daichi bought. They were warm and savoury. 

Another sigh. Would he ever be ready to face them? Hinata didn’t know.

Just… not right now. That was fine with him.

Hinata would deal with the mess he created another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of trash! This isnt the actual ending- ill be breaking the actual thing up, since its way too long and messy. 
> 
> It also depends on whether ill have enough inspiration/motivation to write anything else... maybe ill post a reader insert for Haikyuu?


End file.
